Every Summer Is Different
by Lor'sEvilRumour
Summary: When hermione is home on the summer things get bad, her parents are at each other all the time. hermione finally leaves to go stay with Ron, then arrives at hogwarts. FOR THIS STORY LETS PRETEND JK HASN'T WRITTEN THE 6th BOOK YET!
1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Hey all! this is a story i've just started, so i'm posting it to see if uz like it & to see if i should continue it! so with further adu i give u! Every Summer Is Different!**

**-Lor**

**Every Summer Is Different**

Chapter 1

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes as she fled into her room. _'Why are they always at each others throats?'_ she thought. She sat on her bed & looked around her room trying to block out her parents constant arguing. She looked around her tidy bedroom; her TV (which read 12:23pm) perched on top of her cupboard, to her bookshelf that had heaps of books, to finally her eyes fell upon her desk. Her desk was her favourite thing in her room, because it had hundreds of photos of her & friends on it, she walked over to the desk wiping her eyes. She looked at her absolute favourite one; it was of herself, Harry, Ron & Ginny, on the last day of their sixth year & Ginny's fifth. (It was now the beginning of the summer after their sixth year.)

It was taken by the lake; they were standing under an oak tree, Harry had his arms around Ginny, who was looking very happy then pecked him lightly on the lips. Hermione was next to Harry, she was smiling at Harry & Ginny but when she turned to Ron, who was on her other side she began to laugh. Ron was pulling faces at Harry & Ginny, who didn't seem to notice. Then he managed to kiss Hermione on the cheek before the photo started to repeat itself again

Hermione tore her eyes away from the photo, when she heard a sudden smash. She ran downstairs to the kitchen as quickly as she could to see her parents standing face-to-face & a smashed plate on the tiles. Hermione had had it; this fighting had gone on for too long, "Can you two give it a rest?" she screamed. "I can not take this anymore! I'm leaving!" with a final glare at her parents Hermione stormed out of the kitchen & up to her room. She grabbed her trunk & began to pack it with her clothes, books, quills, parchment etc. After she'd finished packing she picked Crookshanks up off her bed & put him in his carrier, then there was a knock on the door. "Hermione, honey? Can I come in?" came her mother's voice, Hermione groaned, "If you must," she replied & continued to pack last minute things. Her mother entered, "Honey, please don't leave, we're sorry about the arguing I promise we'll stop and-" Hermione cut her off, "Nice try mum, but you can't trick me twice! That's what you said last summer," said Hermione with her eyes watering; she grabbed her trunk & made her way downstairs to the fireplace which had recently been connected to the floo network.

Just as she was about to enter the fireplace her father blocked her way. "Yes?" she asked impatiently, trying to get around her father. "If you make another move young lady, I'll-" Hermione had had enough so she cut her father off, "What? Lock me in my room? Move out of my way now!" she yelled. Bad move! "Don't you raise your voice to me Hermione," he said, as a hand slapped her face. Hermione stood completely still shocked; he father had NEVER hit her! Hermione began to cry & while her father stood still from shock she quickly darted around him & grabbed some floo powder & said clearly, "The Burrow!"

**MEANWHILE AT THE BURROW **

"Wake up Ronald!" said Ginny, prodding Ron in the back. Ron made a rude hand gesture at Ginny, who happily ran from the room & not long after returning with a bucket of ice. Carefully she walked over to Ron & grabbed a handful of ice from the bucket & put them down the back of his shirt. "GINNY! YOU BLOODY BITC-" "Excuse me?" Ron was cut off, "What was that Ronald?" asked a voice from the door. Mrs. Weasley stood there arms folded, "I hope that wasn't profanity that you were saying," she said sternly, Ron shook his head & Mrs. Weasley left. "Ginny, you bloody prat! You better run!" Ron warned her, as he jumped out of bed & began to chase Ginny around the house. Ginny screamed & ran out of the house & to Mr. Weasley who was reading the Daily Prophet. Ron gave up & trudged back inside to get dressed & eat.

After he was dressed, he made his way to the kitchen to find some breakfast. _'What to have? Porridge? No, toast? No, what are these?' _thought Ron as he pulled out a box of cereal & poured himself a little bit. "Is that Coco Pops? Give us some," said Ginny as she walked in & took Ron's bowl of coco pops. "No, mine! Get your own," said Ron as he took back his coco pops & began to eat them, Ginny stuck her tongue out at him & proceeded in getting herself some cereal. After he'd finished, he & Ginny went into the lounge room & looked at the clock it was 12:28pm. "What are we doing today dear brother?" asked Ginny sitting on the couch, Ron shrugged. "Hey, let's go ask mum if Harry & Hermione can come over!" said Ginny happily jumping up from her seat & out the door, Ron followed.

"MUM!" yelled Ginny, "I'm in the kitchen, Gin," came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the kitchen, Ginny & Ron raced to the kitchen. "Mum, can we invite Harry & Hermione over yet?" asked Ron pleadingly, "Of course you can," she replied. Ron & Ginny ran quickly upstairs to Ron's room.

"Ok I'll write Harry's invitation & you write Hermione's," said Ron getting out two pieces of parchment & handed one to Ginny. They quickly scribbled notes to Harry & Hermione & sent Pig off with the notes. They had invited them both to come on the following Tuesday at around noon. "So what do we do while we wait for a reply?" asked Ginny, "GINNY!" scream Mrs. Weasley from downstairs, "COME WITH ME I'VE GOT TO GO TO DIAGON ALLEY & U NEED NEW SHOES!" she continued, Ginny quickly got up & raced downstairs closely followed by Ron. "Why can't I come?" asked Ron, "Because, you must stay home & clean your room for when Harry & Hermione arrive, we'll be back soon, goodbye," Mrs. Weasley said kissing Ron on the cheek & leaving with Ginny.

Ron sighed, _'home alone,' _he thought as he walked past the fireplace, then SMACK! Something hit Ron, then he & the thing tumbled to the floor. "I'm Sorry Ron," came a familiar voice, "Hermione? What are doing here already the invitation said to come on Tues- what's wrong Hermione? You look like you've been crying," said Ron getting up then helping Hermione up. Hermione eyes began to leak, "Sorry I'm here early, I just had to leave!" she said crying as Ron enveloped her in a hug.

**I hope u enjoyed that if u did plz review! any ideas u think should be included plz say so!**

**-Lor**


	2. Then You Find Out

**THANKS to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! ok well here's the next chapter!**

She continued to cry into his chest, "What's wrong Hermione?" he asked, Hermione shook head, "It's not important," she whispered. "You're hurt! Of course, it's important! Anything to do with you is important! What happened?" Ron asked again, wiping away a few tears from her bruised cheek. Finally Hermione spoke, "My dad… hit me, but… it was my fault. I-" Hermione stopped & thought back to when her dad had hit her, it made her feel like throwing up. With that Hermione pushed herself away from Ron & ran to the bathroom & began to throw up into the toilet. When Ron got to the bathroom he knelt next to Hermione & lifted her hair out of her face.

When Hermione finally stopped Ron got a wet washer & wiped her face, "You ok now?" Ron asked, she nodded, "Do you wanna tell me what happened or do you wanna lie down, or what?" he asked, "Can I lie down?" she asked weakly, Ron nodded & took her up to his room (Ginny's door was locked). Ron let Hermione get into his bed. When he thought she was asleep he got up to leave, but before he left he kissed her forehead. When he turned to leave he felt a hand on his arm, he looked back at Hermione who let her arm dropped back onto the bed, "Please don't leave me," she said quietly. He couldn't leave her so he sat at the desk & watched her. Hermione moved over so there was a big space next to her, "Come here," she said as she patted to space next to her. Ron got in next to Hermione & pulled the doona up under their chins & in no time at all they were asleep.

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Ron! Its time for afternoon tea," Ron woke the sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice. Quietly & carefully Ron slipped out of the bed careful not to wake Hermione & made his way downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey, how was Diagon Alley?" Ron asked as he sat down in front of a plate of how soup. "It was awesome, do you like my new shoes?" asked Ginny showing Ron her shoes, "They're pretty cool, for girl's shoes," said Ron grinning, Ginny tried to give him a sour look but failed. "What did you get up to while Gin & I were gone?" asked Mrs. Weasley, "Not much… uh mum, Hermione's already here," Ron said slowly, "That's fine, but why is she here so early?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Ron pondered for a moment wondering if he should tell his mum the real reason why Hermione was at the Burrow early, he decided against it. It was up to Hermione to tell everyone when she was ready, it wasn't his place to say. "She was just bored, you know? She's just upstairs sleeping, I'll just go get her," said Ron jumping up & running to his room.

When he got to his room he found Hermione as he had left her fast asleep. He walked over to her & began to nudge her softly, "Hermione wake up," Ron said softly, Hermione just turned over & continued to sleep silently. Then there was a tap on Ron's window he looked over to see Pig, with what was sure to be Harry's reply. Ron opened the window, caught Pig & sat on the end of his bed to read the letter. It was from Harry:

_Hey Ron,_

_How you going? I'm good, well as good as I can be living with the Dursleys! Just so you know I am definitely coming to your house but I can only come on Wednesday, sorry, because Dudley has some crappy 'award' ceremony & if you have four people you get in for free. Cheap little… anyways is Hermione coming? Say hi to Gin for me, will you? How is everyone?_

_Ok I am about to tell you something you probably didn't wanna know but here I go. Ok I LIKE your sister, ok please don't kill me. I'll tell you more when I see you! Hopefully by telling you this now, you will have calmed down enough by Wednesday. Oh & incase Gin didn't tell you we're already going out!_

_Anyway see you soon_

_-Harry_

"HE WHAT?" yelled Ron, forgetting Hermione WAS sleeping, "What?" said Hermione in alarm, sitting up in Ron's bed. "Sorry, I just found out something disturbing," said Ron shuddering, "What?" asked Hermione anxiously, Ron breathed in, "Harry likes Gin & they're going out!" he said calming himself, Hermione began to giggle. Ron gave Hermione a questioning look, "Oh Ron, didn't you notice? They flirt like there's no tomorrow & here's another HUGE shock for you they've been going out for AGES!" said Hermione smiling. Ron sat there dumbstruck, all he could say was, "Oh," & then he shook himself out of his trance & turned to Hermione. "How are you?" he asked, "A lot better now, I can tell you that. You don't mind that I'm here now do you?" she asked quietly, "I don't mind at all, it's actually really good, now I have some apart from Gin to hang out with. Mum doesn't mind either so it's all good," he said grinning, Hermione smiled.

Just then Ginny walked in, "HERMIONE!" she said running over to Hermione & giving her a hug, "Hey Ginny, how have you been?" asked Hermione, grinning at Ginny, "I'm great, we have so much to catch up on! Ron's so boring, now I finally have someone fun to hang out with," she whispered to Hermione, but Ron still heard. "Nice, Gin, real nice thing to say about your favourite brother," he said folding his arms across his muscular chest. Ginny snorted, "Favourite? Since when have you been my favourite?" Ginny said teasing him, Ron looked put out, "I'm joking Ronnie of course you're my favourite," said Ginny giving Ron a hug. "Ok, well I have to go, I promised Luna I'd go to her house for a sleepover tonight, great to see you Hermione, bye!" said Ginny as she left to go pack her bags.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Ron, "Have you done all our homework?" asked Hermione, to her surprise Ron nodded, "Ok well, so have I so how about we got outside & do something," suggested Hermione. "Ok, let's go by the way I warn you now, that if mum notices you, be prepared," said Ron seriously, Hermione laughed & she & Ron headed outside. Once they were outside they sat down under a tree in one of the paddocks out the back. "Do you wanna talk about what happened this morning?" asked Ron finally breaking the comfortable silence, Hermione nodded, "Well, my parents have been fighting constantly lately, this morning was no exception & I got so sick of it I yelled at them & ran to my room & began to pack my trunk. When I was just a bout to floo to your house Dad stopped me & told me there'd be consequences if I left & I got angry & said what you'll hit me? & he did," said re-told the story, & then began to cry. "it's ok Hermione," said Ron thinking what he should do, finally he decided on comforting her, so he wrapped his arms around her & let her cry into his chest. When she finally stopped she left her head on Ron's chest & sat there quietly for awhile longer. Suddenly Hermione spoke, "What are we going to do this summer?" she asked taking her head off Ron's chest, Ron shrugged, "I don't know, I was kind of hoping you'd show me a couple of ways muggles have fun," said Ron shyly. Hermione smiled, "Ok, well then there's heaps we can do! We can go to a theme park, we can rent a movie, I can even take you for a drive," she said, "You can drive?' asked an astonished Ron, Hermione nodded, I got my license last year," she grinned, "We can even go to a beach, oh that reminds me, I hope you like kids because I have to baby-sit whenever Kylie needs me too, sorry you don't have to come don't worry," Ron shook his head, "Nah, I'll come it might be fun, ok well it's Saturday & Harry's coming on Wednesday, so that gives us four days not including today," said Ron counting his fingers.

**Hey all, sorry this chapters so short! i've been really busy! i'm trying to get into this thing & i have asignments & sport etc. anyway hopefully my next chapter will be up soon!**

**plz reveiw!**

**-Lor**


	3. What to do?

**Hey all!**

**how u all doing? soz i haven't updated in yonks but ive been super busy! i promise i will eventually finish this story but for awile its on hold! this may be the last chapter for a whil! SORRY! dont forget to R&R!**

**mwa luv ya**

**-Lor**

3

"Ron! Hermione! Dinner's ready!" yelled Mrs. Weasley from the back door, "Coming mum," Ron yelled back, getting up then helping Hermione up, "C'mon lets get some food," he said to her, as they walked back into the house & into the kitchen. As Hermione entered the room a brilliant smell filled her nose, she turned to smile at Ron but he had already sat down & begun to eat his food. Hermione smiled & sat down next to Ron & began to eat.

When Ron & Hermione had finished dinner, they decided to go to Ron's room & play a game of exploding snap. "I WIN!" roared Ron, Hermione shook her head, "No, you cheated, you can't look at your cards before you put them down," insisted Hermione, "So, in all fairness I WON!" stated Hermione. Ron pouted & Hermione looked triumphant, while Hermione was too distracted doing her victory dance, Ron crept up behind her & began to tickle her ribs. "Ron! Stop!" Hermione giggled, as she tried to wriggle her way out of Ron's grasp but failing. Ron stopped as a sound came from Hermione's bags; Hermione quickly ran to her trunk & pulled out her mobile phone. "Hello?" Hermione asked politely, then there was a short silence, "Of course, that's fine. I'll just make sure, hold on," Hermione answered into the phone before placing her had over the speaking bit. "Ron, is it alright if you & I baby-sit tomorrow night?" Hermione asked smiling at Ron, Ron nodded. "Ok that's fine… Yes ok cya later bye," Hermione hung up the phone, "Sorry about that," Hermione said looking kind of guilty, Ron laughed, "That's cool, you can show me all the cool muggle stuff," Hermione nodded. "Ok deal," she said shaking his hand.

Awhile later Ron yawned; "I'm kind of tired," Hermione yawned & nodded. Ron got up & took off his pants, revealing his boxers; he also threw off his shirt & put on a white singlet. Hermione snorted, "Nice boxers," Ron looked down at his boxers & smiled. They were the boxers Hermione & Harry had brought him as a joke last year; they were MAROON & had pink love hearts all over them. After their laughter had subsided, Ron asked, "Where are you sleeping?" Hermione shrugged, "I don't know, wherever I suppose." At that moment Mrs. Weasley knocked on Ron's door, "Hey mum," said Ron, Mrs. Weasley ignored him, "Now Hermione darling, where would you like to sleep?" Ron answered for her, "Can she sleep in here?" he asked. Mrs. Weasley stayed silent for awhile. Finally she nodded, "I suppose that'll be fine until Harry comes, I can trust you two can't I?" Mrs. Weasley said more than asked, they nodded & after setting up a bed for Hermione, Mrs. Weasley left.

"Bloody hell, I think mum's on drugs! She'd never, in her right mind, let you & me sleep in the same room, she's mental that one!" Ron said climbing into bed. Hermione nodded, "Yer, oh well I suppose it's because she trusts us not to "do" anything," Hermione said, sitting on the end of Ron's bed. Ron smiled to himself, _'of course we won't 'do' anything,'_ Ron thought to himself. Hermione got off Ron's bed & walked over to her trunk & pulled out her pjs & walked out of the room to get changed. She returned soon after wearing a pair of blue short-shorts & a black singlet. _'WOW, she's hott!' _he soon realized he was staring at Hermione & began to fiddle with a loose thread on his top as Hermione climbed into the bed Mrs. Weasley had set up for her.

"I wonder what Ginny's doing right now," Hermione wondered out loud, breaking the silence. "Probably been bored to sleep, by Luna's theories on why Mars & Pluto haven't blocked out the sun yet," said Ron grinning, Hermione smiled, "Real mature Ron!" she yawned, closing her eyes & falling asleep. Not long after Ron turned in.

**SUNDAY**

Ron was woken up from his sleep by a line of light seeping through his curtains. Ron looked at his watch, _'Hmm… 11am, Mum should've already made breakfast by now,'_ Ron thought cheerfully getting out of bed & heading down to the kitchen.


	4. Babysitting?

**hey thanku everyone who reviewed u guyz rock my socks!**

**luv ya**

**-lor**

When he entered the kitchen he found one person sitting there eating toast. "Hey Mione, how are you?" he asked sitting down & helping himself to some of Hermione's toast. She smiled, "I'm fine," then she pushed the plate of toast towards Ron, "Here I'm totally full," she said sitting back in her chair. "Where's mum & everyone?" Ron asked noticing their absence. "They've all gone to the ministry to visit your dad," Hermione yawned, Ron nodded. After Ron had finished eating they decided to get dressed. When they got to Ron's room, Hermione grabbed some clothes & went to get changed. Before leaving she reminded Ron that they were baby-sitting that night. "What time?" Ron called out to Hermione; "3pm!" was the reply he got.

When Hermione & Ron were dressed the re-met in the lounge room, "Alright, what are we doing till 3?" Ron asked sitting on the couch. Hermione sat next to him, "We could go-" Hermione was cut off by a tapping on the window, Ron got up & grabbed the owl that tapping. "Letters from Hogwarts, already?" Ron said confused. Hermione got up & went over to Ron, "It can't be! I've already gotten my letter & my school supplies," Hermione said getting the letter off Ron. "Me too," Ron said reading the letter over her shoulder.

_Dear Ron, Hermione & Ginny,_

_Hogwarts is commencing early this year! For the sixth & seventh years there is a competition before the rest of the school arrives. This competition will be explained to you when you arrive. The winner of the competition will be announced& will perform at the Welcome Ball when the rest of the school arrives._

_The Hogwarts Express will leave Kings Cross Station at exactly 11pm on Tuesday 20th of August._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"How odd," Ron said, as he finished reading, Hermione nodded, "Yer, that's this Tuesday," she said in alarm. "That's the day before Harry comes," said Ron, "We could go get him from the Dursleys, tomorrow," Hermione said. "Yer screw that 'presentation night' thingo," said Ron, grinning. Then Hermione coughed & Ron turned around & saw his mother standing there.

"Uh hey mum," he said running his hand through his hair. Mrs. Weasley looked at him sternly, "I come back to check on you two & I hear you plotting ways to escape! Under NO circumstances will either of you being going to get Harry, if he is that miserable, I will go & collect him tomorrow night. Understood?" Hermione & Ron nodded. "Alright, I will get Harry tomorrow. We will be home a bit later," she said & with a _pop_ she was gone again.

At 2:30pm Ron & Hermione were still playing a game of chess they'd started at 12 o'clock. Suddenly there was a laugh of triumph from Ron, "Checkmate! I WIN!" he said, as Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well done," she said clapping, "You must be so proud after all, we know how hard it is to beat me at chess," she her voice dripping with sarcasm. Ron gave her a lopsided grin, "That was a long game of chess," he said looking at his watch. Hermione gasped, "We have to be at Kylie's!" she said jumping up. "Get ready, we'll have to walk there. It's only about 20 minutes away," she said, as she & Ron headed out the door. "How do you know where it is from my house?" Ron wondered, "Because, I've had the go straight from Kylie's to here before," she said.

20 minutes later they arrived at Kylie's house & knocked on the door. "So what's her kid's name?" asked Ron, "Uh there's three; Sophie she's 11, Damien whose 4 & Ellen whose 2," she said as the door opened. "Hey Hermione, whose your friend?" Kylie asked, as they walked into her home. "This is Ron, my friend from school," Hermione said as three kids can into the room. "Hermione!" the elder looking one yelled as they all hugged her. "Ok, I have to go now, cya Hermione! bub bye honnies!" said Kylie, before she walked out the door.

"Hermione! Can we get something to eat now?" asked Sophie after 3hrs of playing & mucking around. "Uh, I suppose so. If you're ready for dinner, I'll give the pizza place a call," said Hermione, walking over to the phone & dialing the number. "Hi, could I please get one plain cheese pizza & one meatlovers? 143 Deluxe Street. Yes, thank you," Hermione hung up the phone. "Ok it'll be ½ an hour," she said walking back into the lounge room were Ron was telling the kids about the big paddock next to his home.

"It's really cool, we play spotlight & quidditch," said Ron grinning. Sophie looked at Ron, "What's quidditch?" she asked as Hermione walked in. "It's like hide & go seek," said Hermione lying quickly, as she sat on the floor next to Ron. Damien sat on her lap & Sophie kept staring at Ron. "Do I have something on my face?" asked Ron when he noticed Sophie staring at him, smiled shook her head & kept grinning. Hermione giggled & whispered in Ron's ear, "She's got a crush on you," Ron looked taken aback, "Me?" Hermione nodded. Sophie blinked, "Can us three play Truth or Dare?" she asked, Hermione nodded. "Ok, I'll go first… Ron?" Sophie asked staring at him again, "Uh… truth," he said. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked, Hermione snorted. "Um... no," he said slowly. "Ok, mione?" he asked quickly, "Dare," said Hermione, as the doorbell went. "I dare you to answer the door," he said grinning. Hermione answered the door & got the pizza.

After dinner (8pm), it was time put Damien & Ellen to bed. Ron took Damien & Hermione took Ellen. After they were fast asleep, Ron & Hermione joined Sophie in the kitchen. "Can we keep playing truth or dare?" she asked, "Of course, it's my go right? Ok uh… Ron?" Hermione asked evilly, "Dare," said Ron. Hermione thought, "I dare you to kiss Sophie on the cheek," Hermione grinned. Ron sighed & kissed Sophie on the cheek, Sophie looked like Christmas & her birthday had come early & at the same time. With that she got up & said goodnight & went to bed. Hermione laughed, "That's so sweet she has a major crush on you," she said watching Sophie skip to her bedroom & shut the door.

After an hour of showing Ron various muggle objects, Kylie arrived home. "Thanks Hermione, you too Ron, cya later. Bye!" said Kylie as they left her house. On the walk back to Ron's, Hermione began to shiver. "Are you cold?' Ron asked, Hermione shook her head but continued shivering. Ron took off his jacket & wrapped it around her shoulders, she smiled at him & she held his hand.

"Ok, goodnight Ron," Hermione said, when they arrived back at Ron's. "Night mione," he replied, walking into his bedroom. Hermione smiled to herself & walked dazedly to Ginny room. When she got there she fell onto Ginny's bed. "OUCH!" came Ginny's voice, "Oh Gin, I am so sorry," she said, as Ginny nodded & went back to sleep. Hermione quietly got changed & got into the bed Mrs. Weasley had moved into Ginny's room for her & fell asleep.

**like it? review plz! luv uz lots!**

**-Lor**


	5. Just Relax

**Hey all**

**Hope u like this chapter! R&R! also sorry it took a long time to update! Thanks to all the fab reviewers.**

**Luv Lor**

**MWA**

**MONDAY**

"Hermione, its 11am, wake up," said a soft voice, which was followed by soft nudges. Hermione yawned, "I'm up- Harry?" Hermione asked opening her eyes. "Hey mione," he said as she jumped up & hugged him. "Oh my god, how are you?" she asked as they pulled apart. "I'm fine," he said, "C'mon, everyone is in the kitchen… except for Ron I can't wake him up," Harry said chuckling, as he & Hermione headed to Ron's room. When they got there he was nowhere in sight, "He must've smelt food," said Harry as they walked to the kitchen.

Harry was right; Ron was sitting at the table with food mounted on his plate. Hermione & Harry grinned as they too, sat down to eat. After breakfast Harry, Ron, Hermione & Ginny all went to the creek in the paddock for a swim.

They set up a picnic & sat down & relaxed. "Harry, let's swim this 'relaxing' is boring," said Ginny, taking off her clothes revealing her green bikini. After Harry had taken off his shirt they ran to the creek edge & jumped in. Even from the distance Hermione was from them, she could see them kissing. She looked over at Ron to see he glaring at Harry, she touched his arm. "You know he won't hurt her, besides better Harry than Dean or someone else," said Hermione watching them flirt. Ron looked at Hermione & smiled, "You're right, as always," he said grinning. "Let's swim!" he said, Hermione nodded. In seconds Ron was stripped down to his boardies, "Wait for me to strip," Hermione said, Ron looked at her with wide eyes. When she'd realized what she had said she rolled her eyes, "Get your head out of the gutter, Ron," she said as she kicked off her shorts & took of her top to reveal her black with blue flowers bikini. _'She's so hot, maybe I'll be able to tell her I love her this year,'_ thought Ron as they got into the creek & joined Harry & Ginny in a game of chicken. At 4pm they decided to pack up & head home.

"A TV! Are you serious dad?" asked Ron at dinner, after Mr. Weasley had told them, he'd gotten a TV. Mr. Weasley nodded grinning. For the rest of the day Hermione & Harry ended up showing them everything they needed to know about the TV. The Weasley's were especially impressed by the remote.

**TUESDAY**

"Get up Harry, Ron, we have to leave in 20 minutes," Hermione said ripping the blankets off Ron & then off Harry, who got up. Ron, however, rolled onto his stomach & continued sleeping. Hermione grabbed a pillow & thwacked him on the head, "GET UP!" she said loudly. "OK, ok!" said Ron groggily, getting up. "Be downstairs in 5 minutes," Hermione said leaving Harry & Ron to get changed.

Hermione went downstairs, with Ginny & made sure she had everything packed. She had just finished checking everything, when Harry & Ron came down. "Ready?" asked Mrs. Weasley, the four children nodded, "Alright, everybody grab the shirt," said Mrs. Weasley, as they all held the shirt which was a portkey to the station.

Two seconds later they were in front of the Hogwarts express. Mrs. Weasley began to cry, "Goodbye, have a good year," she said hugging & kissing each child. After their final goodbyes they boarded the train as the whistle blew.

After a final glance at Mrs. Weasley the Hogwarts Express began to move & within seconds they were gone. Luckily because it was only the 7th & 6th years it was easy to find an empty compartment.

On the train they mostly spoke about their thoughts on what the competition was. "I bet it'll be like the Tri-wizard tournament," said Dean, as he came in to say hello. Harry groaned, "If it is… & I get chosen, Ron you to promise you'll take my place. We can do the old switch-a-roo," Ron grinned, "Alright mate, I promise." Seamus, who had been looking for Dean, joined their conversation, "Nah that was to messy last time. It will probably be like a quidditch or some sporting competition," she said hopefully. After a few more guesses they felt to find Pavarti & Lavender.

After a few games of exploding snap, the Hogwarts Express suddenly stopped, signaling that they'd arrived.

**Like it? R&R! MWA**

**-Lor**


	6. That's the Competition?

**hey! i am sorry this took so long i've been in sydney and christmas... all that stuff. anyways here's the next chapter.**

**LOR**

DISCLAIMER! i don't own harry potter or the Potter-virse! i dont own any of the lyrics/ songsto the songs i use!

At Hogwarts 

"A **talent** competition? Why on god's green earth would they bother?" Hermione groaned, after Dumbledore had sat down, he had just informed them about what the competition was. Ginny cleared her throat, "I was actually thinking of entering," Ginny said quietly looking down, Hermione mentally kicked herself, "Me too," she said before she could stop herself to think, then mentally swore. Ginny perked up, "Really? I'm going to dance! I mean I haven't done 4 years of dance to pass this opportunity up," she grinned. After dinner Hermione & Ginny along with others to sign up for the auditions tomorrow.

"What are you going to do?" asked Harry, when they entered the common room. "I dunno, I don't have a talent. I mean I can't read books on stage or recite them, that's too boring," she said sitting down on the couch next to Ron. "You could sing," said Ginny, Hermione looked at her doubtfully, "I can't sing though!" she said, "Yes you can! I heard you sing that day last year, when you thought you were alone in the common room," said Ginny, as Harry & Ron grinned. "I was mucking around!" she sighed, "Well if that was you mucking around, you must be awesome when you sing properly," said Harry, Hermione looked at him. "You were there too? I swear there's no privacy at Hogwarts!" she said, Harry nodded. "Ok sing for us now & if we think your good, you have to sing," said Ron officially.

"Actually I'm having second thoughts about entering," she said as a final attempt at freedom. She failed, "mione just do it, we're all Gryffindor's here," said Ginny. Hermione looked around & saw Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Pavarti, Colin, Neville & some others scattered around the common room. Hermione shook her head, "I can't," she said simply, Harry sighed, "If you don't do it, we'll force you to," he said. "OK! What should I sing?" she asked Ginny. "Uh… sing the song you were signing when I heard you sing that in the common room last year, it was really good," she said. Hermione sighed, "Alright, prepare to be disappointed, it was 'Come Clean' by Hilary Duff by the way." She took a deep breath in & began:

"_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned _

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no lie  
I defy

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

Ron watched Hermione closely, _'She's really good, maybe if I help her she might like me more than a friend,'_ thought Ron as he listened to every note that came out of her mouth.

_  
I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin _

'cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind,"

"Ok, I'm stopping now, everyone's looking at me," said Hermione blushing, then an applause erupted in the common room. Hermione buried her face in Ron's chest. "Well, our point is proven mione! You're gonna blow the judges away tomorrow," said Harry. An hour later they all headed to bed.

**Day 1 (Audition day)**

Hermione woke late the next morning, yet she was in a great mood. She was happy she was back at Hogwarts where she belonged & where she was away from the loud voices of her parents. After getting dressed in a pair of jeans & a green singlet top, she headed downstairs.

To Hermione's surprise, nearly everyone was awake. Ginny ran over to her & drag her to the notice board. "Look audition times, you're on at 12:00pm & I'm on at 11:00am! I'm on in an hour!" she said excitedly. Hermione gasped, "What am I going to sing?" she asked sitting next to Harry, who was playing a game of chess with Ron. "Why not sing that Hilary Duff song? That was good," said Harry concentrating hard. "No, that's too… it's just not right, I need an easy song," she said, scanning her brain for a good song. "Just trust your inner voice, it knows best," said Ron, "HA! Checkmate," he added. Then it clicked, "Ron you're brilliant! I'll sing 'The Voice Within' by Christina Aguilera," she hugged Ron, who turned beet red.

"It's easy 'Mione! My audition was a breeze & Dumbledore, Sprout, Snape & Hagrid are the judges," Ginny reassured Hermione, while they waited outside the audition room. "Gin, this is scary! I'm not a performer!" Hermione exclaimed. "Miss Granger? We're ready for you come on in," came the voice of Dumbledore. Ginny gave Hermione a comforting hug & pushed her into the room.

"Ah, hello Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, "What will you be doing for us?" he continued. Hermione gulped, "Uh, I'll be… singing," she said. She felt as if the butterflies in her stomach would lift her up & carry her away. The professors nodded for her to start. Hermione cleared her throat & sang:

_Young girl, don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

_Young girl, it's all right_

_Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly_

The judges disappeared to Hermione. She held her head high & let the lyrics take her.

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream_

_Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems_

_No one ever wants or bothers to explain_

_Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

_When there's no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_If you will learn to begin_

_To trust the voice within_

_Young girl, don't hide_

_You'll never change if you just run away_

_Young girl, just hold tight_

_And soon you're gonna see your brighter day_

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed_

_It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid_

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold_

_When you're lost outside look inside to your soul_

She took this as a chance to glance at the judges all of who looked relaxed. _'Omg I'm boring them to sleep!'_ Hermione thought as she continued, hoping she wasn't that bad.

_When there's no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_If you will learn to begin_

_To trust the voice within_

_Yeah..._

_Life is a journey_

_It can take you anywhere you choose to go_

_As long as you're learning_

_You'll find all you'll ever need to know_

_You'll make it_

_You'll make it_

_Just don't go forsaking yourself_

_No one can stop you_

_You know that I'm talking to you_

_When there's no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_If you will learn to begin_

_To trust the voice within_

_Young girl don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

Hermione held the last note and then looked at the judges, who after a second of silence began to clap. "Thankyou, Miss Granger, the results will be on the notice boards tomorrow morning," said Sprout as Hermione left. When she was out Ginny hugged her, "Oh my god, you were awesome. I looked in sorry, but you were really good," said Ginny, Hermione just nodded. She still felt light headed, but she felt as if she'd done well.

Hermione's mood drooped dramatically during lunch. As she & Ginny sat with Harry. Nasty comments were thrown at Hermione, somehow the students had found out about Hermione's parents fighting. "How did they find out?" Hermione asked tears leaking through her eyes, after a particular nasty comment from some Slytherins. Harry looked at Hermione sympathetically & shrugged, while Ginny looked upset. "Parents can't stand to know you, they don't want to have anything to do with their mudblood child," Draco Malfoy yelled from across the room. "SHUT UP!" Harry & Ginny yelled at the same time & before either of them knew Hermione had made a dash out of the Hall.

Hermione ran out of the Hall & down millions of corridors without stopping. As she was running down a corridor, she crashed into someone. Firm arms held her so she wouldn't fall over from the impact. Hermione looked at who she'd carelessly bumped into. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked as Hermione let him hold her & cried into his chest. "Everyone… knows about… my… parents," Hermione choked out between sobs. Ron wiped away some of her never ending tears & hugged her. After awhile Hermione pulled away from Ron, still shaking. "Do you want to get some food?" asked Ron, watching Hermione closely, she shook her head. "I can't face them right now," she cried, tears re-forming again. "Ok, 'mione shhh… look, let's go to the common room," said Ron holding Hermione's hand in his & leading her back to the Gryffindor tower.

**PLZ R&R! thanxs**

**-Lor Mwah**


	7. We're In!

**Hey all! THANKU TO ALL MA REVIEWERS FIRST OFF! Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

**Mwah**

**-Lor**

Once Hermione had gotten over what had happened in the Great Hall, she & Ron were talking amongst themselves, when Gryffindors started to come back from lunch. Hermione looked down at her hands, as they walked past them, whispering to one another. Ron watched her then squeezed her hand. She looked up & smiled at Ron, as Ginny & Harry joined them. They decided not to bring up lunch so instead they told them about the announcement that was given while Hermione was auditioning.

"They're announcing the Head boy & girl at dinner tonight, you gonna come & get your badge?" asked Harry, Hermione grinned. "I didn't get an owl saying I was head girl so it's not me," she said, Ginny giggled. "Dumbledore said that he forgot to send them out, said Ginny excitedly. Hermione squealed, "I still won't get it," she said unable to hide her smile, at that everyone who had heard her laughed.

"Ron, did you know it's a proven fact that if you actually CHEW your food, you have a lesser chance of choking," said Hermione as she watched Ron eat his dinner. Ron was about to retort when Dumbledore stood up. "Now as promised, I will announce the new Head boy & girl. Well done Hermione Granger & Ronald Weasley! Congratulations!" Dumbledore sat down & a big applause arose in the Great Hall. Hermione went red, but she had nothing on Ron, who was almost turning purple. They slowly walked over to Dumbledore who presented them their badges.

"This room is awesome!' said Ginny, as they got the first glance at the Head's common room & dorms. "You lucky prats," said Harry sitting on a red sofa. "Well, you're welcome here whenever," said Hermione, while Ron nodded. "We'll its late Gin & I should be going, cya guys! Also congrats!" Harry said as he & Ginny left. Ron & Hermione flopped on the sofa & sat in silence. "Well, it's a bit late… and uh… G'night 'mione," Ron said before he dashed to his new dorm. Hermione stood & headed to her dorm. "Wow!" Hermione breathed as she looked around her new dorm. It was a descent size, had one double four-poster bed; that was draped with red & gold material. Also it had its own walk in wardrobe & bathroom. With a soft sigh Hermione got changed & climbed into her new bed.

"Wow," said Ron as he entered his new dorm, it was almost identical to Hermione's. He sat on his new bed & thought about Hermione, (wow, didn't see that coming) & why she made him feel they way he did about her. Soon after he drifted into a soft sleep.

**Day 2**

"Hermione!" Hermione woke the Ron's voice yelling her name, through the door. She got up & opened the door, "Yes Ron?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "C'mon!" she said happily dragging her to the Head's common room. He stopped her in front of the notice board, "Look at the names," gushed Ron; Hermione read them out loud;

"_Colin Creevey- Photos of the students_

_Hannah Abbott- modeling her own clothes_

_Ginny Weasley- Dancing_

_Dean Thomas- Jokes _

_Hermione Granger- Singing_

_Pansy Parkinson- Singing_

_Pavarti & Padma Patil & Lavender brown- Fashion tips_

_Draco Malfoy-Ways to Look Sexy_

_Michael Corner- Mind Reading_

_Neville Longbottom- Introducing different Plants."_

Hermione read out in a monotone voice. Ron looked at her, "Got back to the fifth name," he said eagerly. Hermione counted down five names & gasped; "NO way!" she screamed happily & hugged Ron. "Oh Merlin! I can't do this… I can't perform in front of everyone. Not now that they know about my parents," Hermione exclaimed, sitting on the sofa & putting her face in her hands. "Of course you can, you have too," said Ron grinning. Ron had been working hard trying to muster up the courage to tell Hermione he liked her, now was his chance.

"Uh… Hermione, there's something I have to tel-" "Oh MY GOD! We got in!" Ginny charged in yelling & cutting Ron off. Harry walked in close behind her & congratulated Hermione as well.

"Ok, McGonagall said that today is our practice day & tomorrow is our first performance & some people will be eliminated," Ginny explained to Hermione at breakfast. "So we only have today to rehearse?" Hermione asked frantically, Ginny nodded, biting her toast calmly. "Well, Harry & I are going to the quidditch pitch so I can practice my dance & Harry can fly around, cya!" Ginny said excitedly as she & Harry left the Great Hall.

Hermione giggled, "I don't think they'll get much practice done," Ron looked up, "What do you mean?" Ron asked stupidly, "Never mind."

"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked, once they had entered the Head's common room. "Uh… I was planning on practicing, seeing as its tomorrow & all," Hermione said, feeling bad because Ron had nothing to do. "Ok, I'm just gonna write to mum & tell her about the competition," said Ron, as he sat at a table & began to 'write' to his mother. Hermione inwardly groaned, she hated practicing in front of people, but yet she didn't feel intimidated by Ron's presence.

An hour later Hermione was still unsure of what to sing & was getting anxious. Then tapping on the window pulled Hermione out of her trance, Ron brought the note over to her & sat next to her on the sofa. Hermione opened it & recognized the writing as her mothers. Curiously she read it quickly & gasped when she finished. Hermione sat there shock still, Ron grabbed it & read it.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry to have to tell you this by owl, but your father & I are splitting up. I'm so sorry but we are fighting so much & mostly over you. Your father doesn't want you to live with him, because he's met someone new & she has a daughter already. I need time alone with Nick, (this guy I met) so I think it'd be best if you went with Ron or Harry at the end of the year. _

_Love Mum xoxo_

Ron's eyes widened as he read the letter. He looked at Hermione who had begun to cry & he hugged her. Suddenly she stopped crying & got up & without a word, went to her dorm. Ron's eyes followed her with deep sympathy; he too got up & followed her. When he reached her dorm door, he saw her rummaging through her trunk pulling out some paper & a CD. She sat on her bed & conjured a wizard CD player, (A/N: I don't know if they exist but let's pretend they do!) & put the CD in, then instantly a girl's voice came from the CD player & Hermione began she singing along with it quietly. Ron sat down next to her & saw that the paper had lyrics on it.

Ron sat on Hermione's bed for hours listening to her singing & get all the notes right. He could tell this song meant something to Hermione, because at the end of her practicing, tears began to fall again. "I think I've got my song," Hermione said bravely.

**Good? Not Good? That's up 2 u not me! lol! **

**R&R! mwah**

**-Lor**


	8. So Many Talents

**Hey all! THANKU TO ALL MA REVIEWERS FIRST OFF! Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

**Mwah**

**-Lor**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs I use or Harry Potter!_

**Day 3 (Performance)**

"Hey Hogwarts!" yelled Harry. "I'm the presenter of Hogwarts' Talent Competition!" applauses erupted in the Great Hall. "Ok, I will now introduce you to all the competitors," said Harry as the competitors walked on stage. "Ok we have… Colin Creevey! Hannah Abbott! Ginny Weasley! Dean Thomas! Hermione Granger! Pansy Parkinson! Pavarti & Padma Patil! Lavender Brown! Draco Malfoy! Michael Corner! And Neville Longbottom! Lets hear it for our contestants!" Harry yelled as he & everyone else in the Hall cheered.

"Lets start this party, ok so first up we have…" Harry opened an envelope, "Draco Malfoy with his ways on how to be sexy!" said Harry, almost without any enthusiasm. Everyone cheered as Malfoy walked on.

"Right-io! One of the most important things about being sexy; is feeling sexy & everyone knows you can't feel sexy without at least a tub of gel in your hair. For a sleek & shiny look you have the shampoo & condition your hair, then while it's still wet comb it, with a wide-tooth comb. Lastly when it's almost dry get your tub of gel, get a nice big handful & run it through front to back, repeat this at least twice. Then if you feel the need to comb it, please do so! Thankyou!" Draco bowed & walked off stage, as all the Slytherins clapped. Harry walked on with an odd look on his face.

"Ah… thanks for that… uh… advice. ALRIGHTY! Next we have," Harry looked at the parchment, "Miss Ginny Weasley, who'll be dancing!" Harry said excitedly, as Ginny walked on stage on a pair of trackies & a black singlet top. The music started & Ginny began a very complicated dance routine; which a had flips, splits & complex moves. When the song ended, Ginny bowed as everyone cheered, (Harry the loudest!) & she walked off.

"Go Gin! Wasn't that great! Ok next we have…" Harry consulted his parchment, "Colin Creevey with photos he has taken!" Harry said happily as Colin came on & conjured a screen thing so people could see the photos. "Right, this is the first photos I ever took at Hogwarts!" Colin said happily. Everyone laughed as a photo of Harry came up, then another one of Harry asleep; everyone was confused at that photo. After about 5 minutes of Harry photos, Harry stood up.

"Ok thanks Colin, bye, ok, next is…" Harry paused & looked at the paper. "Dean Thomas with some, hopefully, funny jokes! Take it away Deano!" Dean smiled at Harry as he walked on. "Getting right into it, I have two jokes for you guys.

**1)** There is a blond driving through the country. She has just died her hair brown because she is sick of being made fun of. She is really hungry. She stops at a farmer's house and says "Hi! If I can guess how many sheep you have, can I have one?" Farmer says ok. She quickly counts them and says "91!" The farmer looks around puzzled and says "Ok. Take one." When the Blond is walking back to her car the farmer asks "If I can guess your natural hair color, can I have my dog back?"" everyone laughed at this joke & after the laughter stops he continued.

"**2) **Two little kids, aged six and eight, decide it's time to learn how to swear. So, the eight-year-old says to the six-year-old, "Okay, you say ass' and I'll say hell'". All excited about their plan, they troop downstairs, where their mother asks them what they'd like for breakfast. "Aw, hell," says the eight-year-old, "gimme some Cheerios." His mother backhands him off the stool, sending him bawling out of the room, and turns to the younger brother. "What'll you have?"  
"I dunno," quavers the six-year-old, "but you can bet your ass it ain't gonna be Cheerios" Ok thanks everyone!' Dean yelled as he walked off stage. Everyone was in stitches, once they were quiet Harry spoke.

"Alright go Deano! Ok next is…" Harry glanced at the paper, "Pansy Parkinson singing 'Don't Cha' by The Pussycat Dolls." Harry walked off.

"_I know you like me (I know you like me) _

_I know you do (I know you do) _

_Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you _

_And I know you want it (I know you want it) _

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see) _

_And in the back of your mind _

_I know you should be on with me _

_Dont you wish your girlfriend was hot like me _

_Dont you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me _

_Dont cha, dont cha _

_Dont you wish your girlfriend was raw like me _

_Dont you wish your girlfriend was fun like me _

_Dont you, dont cha _

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling) _

_Leave it alone (leave it alone) _

_Cause if it aint love _

_It just aint enough to leave a happy home _

_Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly) _

_You have to play fair (you have to play fair) _

_See, I dont care _

_But I know she aint gon wanna share _

_Hmmmm..."_

_**(A/N: sorry this is all the lyrics I could find on this song, just pretend it's all there & Pansy sang it all!)**_

Pansy was alright, everyone cheered as she finished & she walked off. "Thanks Pansy, cough ok next is…" he peeks at lines, "Hannah Abbott, modeling her own clothes, c'mon Hannah," Harry sat down & Hannah walked around on the stage, she was wearing a black mini skirt that was about mid-thigh & had thread coming off the bottom, black boots with 2 inch heels & had red hearts on the heels, a red top that had been cut roughly, to show some of her stomach in a rebel way. As for accessories she had one black fish-net glove, which she had attached red fabric to it. She walked off & Harry walked on & loosened his tie, "My god, that was hott!" he said as everyone clapped & cheered. "Harry!" yelled Ginny from the curtains, "Sorry babe! Anyways next is… I know this… that's right Hermione Granger," Harry walked off & gave Hermione a thumb up.

Hermione walked on & breathed in then began:

"_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid," _

Hermione spotted Ron in the audience & waved. He smiled back. She was getting wrapped in the music & she meant every word she sung. This song was how she felt about her parents. They had betrayed her.

"I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Hermione was afraid. She didn't her parents to leave her, it wasn't fair. They can't just send her a letter & walk out of her life.

"_I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
Over the same damn thing _

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you…"

Hermione held the last note & the students clapped & cheered loudly. Harry walked on as she exited. "Was that awesome or what?' Harry said. Everyone cheered again, "Ok now for…" he quickly glances at paper, "The Fashion triangle, please welcome Padma, Pavarti & Lavender, who will share with us some fashion tips."

"Ok fist off! Whoever said orange was the new pink was seriously disturbed!" yelled lavender. "Ok now down to business, we want to tell you how important it is to wear make-up everyday! We cannot stress this enough people!" squealed Padma, Pavarti & Lavender nodded vigorously. Harry walked on, "Ok thanks for that, bye. Hmmm ok, next is Neville Longbottom."

"H-hi everyone, ah… I'd like to tell you about Gillyweed. Um… it's a weed; it's green & slimey & Harry used it in the Tri-Wizard tournament &…" "ALRIGHT! Thank you for that Neville, very educational. Now, lastly Michael Corner, who will be reading someone from the audience's mind!" Harry pulled Neville off stage with him as Michael hurried on.

"Hey everyone, ok I need a volunteer," immediately everyone's hands flew up. "Uh… ok, you there with the 'I love Hogwarts!' banner, what's you're name & what year are you in?" Michael asked, as a girl got on the stage. "Uh… my name's Hilary & I'm in my third year," said the girl shyly. "Alright Hilary, please sit on this stool & think of anything you want. Ok now write it on this paper," said Michael, gesturing to a stool in the centre of the stage & handing Hilary some paper. Once Hilary was done, Michael began. "Ok, you're, thinking of someone… someone you have a crush on… ok got it! You're thinking of HARRY POTTER!" yelled Michael, Hilary went red & nodded showing the crowd the paper with Harry's name on it.

Applauses rang out in the Hall, Michael & Hilary bowed & walked off the stage as Harry walked on. "I seem to be on everyone's mind tonight!" Harry said grinning. After a few minutes he spoke again, "Ok I have the results here, five, I repeat FIVE people are leaving tonight. Ok could all the contestants please come one stage, Thankyou," Harry added as they all came on stage in a line.

"Ready? Righty-o, Hannah, Pavarti, Padma & Lavender, Hermione, Ginny & Draco, you guys are… SAFE! Sorry Dean, Michael, Colin, Pansy & Neville you're gone! Cya in about three days, for the next performance!" Harry yelled as everyone clapped.

"I'm beat," Ginny sighed, she, Harry, Ron & Hermione were sitting near the lake after the concert. Ginny lay down, placing her head on Harry's lap & closing her eyes. Hermione smiled & lay down on the grass, looking at the sky. Then she felt someone lie next to her, she looked over & saw Ron grinning at her. "I'm taking Ginny to the common room she's falling asleep," Harry said, Hermione nodded & continued looking at the sky.

'_Ok, tell him now! You're alone! Just say, Ron, I love you! Simple,' _Hermione thought sighing. "There something on your mind?" asked Ron turning on his side so he could look at her. Hermione nodded, "Tell me," Ron whispered, Hermione looked at him. "Well, we've been friends like, forever, right," Ron nodded & laughed. _'He's laughing at me? What now?' _Hermione thought. "Anyway, I love you," she whispered to herself, "What? I missed that," Ron asked confused. "Uh…I…" she stuttered. _'C'mon, say the three words: I love you!'_ Hermione's brain told her. "I lo-" she began.

**Good? Not Good? That's up 2 u not me! lol! R&R! mwah**

**-Lor**


	9. I'll Tell You Something, I Love You

**Wow! Chapter 9! This fic is on it's way & in a couple more chapters it'll be over! sobs ok ENJOY!**

**MWAH**

**-Lor**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any songs I use!_

"Well, if it isn't Weasel & Mudblood," drawled Malfoy cutting off Hermione. Hermione &Ron jumped to their feet, "Piss off Malfoy," Ron said angrily. "No, I think I'll hang around. So Mudblood's parents left her finally," he continued, "Who'll have you now? You're worthless & alone. There's not enough room at Weasel's house, so-" Draco was stopped mid-sentence, by a punch from Ron in the face. "You can say whatever you want about me, but don't talk about Hermione like that, you bastard! She's worth a 1000 times more than you," he yelled as Draco ran off supporting a blood nose.

Ron turned to Hermione, who was crying lightly. "Don't listen to him," he said brushing away her tears & hugging her. "He's right, I am alone," Hermione cried, Ron let go of her & shook his head. "No you're not! You'll always have my family, Harry & you have me," he said softly. Hermione smiled at him, "Thanks."

**DAY 4 **

Hermione woke up & was startled to find herself not in her dorm but, in the Head's common room, with Ron. Then it all came back to her; Ron had taken her back to the common room after the Malfoy incident, soothed her & stayed with her all night till she fell asleep.

Silently she got up & went to her dorm, got dressed in jeans & a black collared t-shirt. When she returned to the common room it was still early, so she sat in an armchair & went through her sheets of song lyrics, trying to find one to sing next.

Something stirred on the couch, but Hermione didn't notice, Ron opened his eyes & saw Hermione with paper scattered around her, he smiled & watched her. _'Just tell her, its simple; I love you! That's all you have to say!' _Ron thought. "Morning 'Mione," said Ron, deciding to pretend he'd just woken up, Hermione looked up, "Morning," she greeted Ron. "What are you doing?" Ron asked, "I'm picking a song, I think I've got it too," she said happily. "Which one?" "It's called 'Family Portrait' by Pink," Hermione said, "Can you sing me some?" Ron pleaded. "Ok, just a little bit though," Ron nodded, "Ok go!"

"_Momma please stop cryin' I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you   
said,"_

Ron knew this was about Hermione & what she was going through & how she feels.__

"You fight about money' bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to' this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be' you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family

Can we work it out Can we be a family  
I promise I'll be better' Mommy I'll do anything   
Can we work it out Can we be a family  
I promise I'll be better' Daddy please don't  
leave."

Hermione stopped & looked at Ron, "That was great," said Ron, Hermione blushed & smiled, "Thanks." Someone entered the Head's common room, "Yer 'Mione that was awesome," said Harry grinning, sitting next to Ron.

"Wanna go to Hogsmeade today?" Ginny asked during breakfast. Harry nodded, "Sure, you two in?" he added. Hermione shook her head, "Uh… no sorry, just not in the mood to walk around all day," she said smiling. "Ron?" Ginny asked, "Nah, I'll stay with Hermione," he said, shoveling more food into his mouth. "Ok Gin & I are going on a date then, cya," Harry & Ginny waved & then headed off.

"So, what do you want to do?" Ron asked on the way to the common room. Hermione shrugged & looked out one of the windows as she passed. She saw a few students out swimming in the lake, "Let's go to the lake," Hermione said, turning around & heading out of the castle.

"This is nice," Hermione sighed; they had found a shady place next to the lake's edge so they could dangle their feet in the water. "It's really hot," Ron complained, "Why don't you go swimming, I'm happy to watch," she added, then pushed him into the water. Ron surfaced & wiped the water out of his eyes. "You're gone!" he yelled, trying to grab her ankles to pull her in, but Hermione was already running away. Ron leaped out of the water & chased after her.

In no time at all he had caught up with Hermione, picked her up & begun to walk back to the lake. "No Ron! I…uh… these are my good jeans," Hermione tried hopelessly to stop Ron throwing her in. They reached the edge & with one arm, Ron tossed Hermione into the water. She surfaced & pushed her hair out of her face. She grinned evilly & walked up to Ron & tapped him, "You're it," she cried, before running off.

"I give up!" Hermione panted some time later, falling onto the soft grass, Ron walked back to her. "Am I too fast for you?" he teased, Hermione reached out & tapped his leg, "Tip!" she said slyly. Ron lifted her onto her feet, "c'mon let's go to our dorms & get changed into dry clothes," Hermione nodded & they went to their dorms.

When Hermione entered the Head's common room, in a dry pair of black short-shorts & a blue t-shirt, she spotted a shock of red hair, facing the window. Hermione tip-toed up behind Ron & placed her hands over his eyes, "Guess who?" she asked, "Ah… Ginny?" he asked playing along, Hermione giggled & sat next to him. "What are you staring at?" Hermione asked looking out the window, "Oh!" She saw Harry & Ginny out on the grounds. "Ronald!" Hermione said, thwacking him on the back of the head, but still watching Harry & Ginny. "They're on a date! Don't watch them," she said, pulling him away from the window, Ron looked at her, "You were watching!" Hermione ignored him & sat down.

"Is that the shirt I got you?" Ron asked, "Yeah, let's go for a walk!" Hermione grinned. "I have to get some shoes from my dorm," Ron said getting up, Hermione stood up too, "I'll come too," she whispered. They climbed the stairs & entered Ron's dorm. Hermione flopped onto Ron's bed, while Ron searched his dorm for his shoes.

"OK I got them," Ron cried triumphantly, there was no reply. When he looked over at Hermione, he saw that she was curled up, fast asleep on his bed. Smiling to himself he sat on the couch & drifted off to sleep.

Hermione awoke to a golden, red light shining through the window onto her face. Hermione gasped, _'I must've fallen asleep… am I in Ron's bed?' _Hermione looked around & relaxed when she saw Ron asleep on the couch. "It's afternoon!" Hermione gasped, she ran over to Ron. "WAKE UP!" she yelled softly pushing him, "What?" he grumbled, "Head rounds on the fourth floor, now!" Hermione said walking out of the dorm, followed closely by Ron.

"One more staircase," Ron said happily as they reached the staircase on the third floor that led to the fourth. "So, Harry & Ginny seem happy as ever," Hermione said suddenly, "Yer," said Ron taken off guard. _'This is it! Tell him!' _"Ron… I lov- AHH!" Hermione lost her balance & began to fall backwards. Ron, who was just behind, caught her around the waist & held her in his arms. "You alright?" he asked worriedly, Hermione nodded. _'Is it impossible to tell him: I love you?'_ "Yeah, thanks," Hermione said breathing hard because Ron's arms were still around her waist. "Listen Hermione, I have to tell you something important… I love-"

"Ah, isn't that lovely Mudblood found someone… you two are almost equal. Mudblood is unwanted & Weasel is poor, a perfect match." Malfoy sniggered. Ron released Hermione & walked up to Malfoy, looking like he was going to knock him out, but Hermione caught up with him. "Ron, he's not worth it," she pleaded, touching Ron's arm, Ron looked at her, "You're right, c'mon," he said walking away, holding Hermione's hand.

Neither Ron nor Hermione spoke until they had finished their rounds & were back in the common room. "That was really mature Ron, walking away," Hermione said finally. "I only did it for you," Ron answered. "Oh… listen Ron," _'This is it! GO!' _Hermione thought happily, "Ron, I love you!" Hermione said, but she was drowned out by a yell of victory, that came from Dean; who had won a chess game. "What was that Hermione?" Ron asked curiously, "Never mind," Hermione said glumly, going up to her dorm.

Ron followed her & got a door shut in his face. "Hermione let me in! Tell me what's wrong," he pleaded. "No, GO AWAY!" Hermione cried, crying into her pillow. Ron took a deep breath & entered anyway. "'Mione? What's wrong?" he asked softly as he sat on Hermione's bed & rubbing her back gently. "Every time I try to… tell you, what... I want to… something interrupts!" she cried between sobs, into her pillow. "So, tell me now," he said, "NO! I'll brake… if it happens once more," she added. "Alright, can I tell you something?" Hermione nodded into her pillow. "Ok, Hermione I love you," he said grinning. Hermione instantly stopped crying & looked up. "What?" she asked surprised, "I love you," Ron said simply. Hermione smiled & hugged Ron, "I love you too!" she whispered in his ear, _'Finally! Go Hermione!'_

Hermione & Ron were cuddled together on the couch in Gryffindor common room, when Harry & Ginny arrived. "How was the date?" Ron asked, realizing Hermione was asleep. "Great… umm did we miss something?" asked Harry, looking at Ron & Hermione. Ron grinned & told them of the events that had taken place while they were out.

"Aw, that's sweet," Ginny sighed, "Yer, but you took your time," Harry added. "It was worth the wait," Ron said, Hermione stirred & sat up. "Did I fall asleep again?" Hermione asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Ron nodded; Hermione sighed & put her head back on his lap, closing her eyes. "What time is it?" she mumbled, "It's 7pm,' said Harry glancing at his watch. Ron poked Hermione's rib, she giggled, "C'mon let's go to bed," he said getting up, then helping Hermione up.

Hermione collapsed on in the Head common room's couch. Ron grinned & sat on an armchair, watching Hermione. Once Hermione breathing got slower & even, Ron began to drift off into an easy sleep.

**Like it? R&R! I'm sorry if its short, but I'm super busy & I have hockey games! But I'm trying to have recent updates!**

**-Lor MWAH**


	10. Hermione Vs ?

**Hey all! THANKU TO ALL MA REVIEWERS FIRST OFF! Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

**Mwah**

**-Lor**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, or Family portrait by Pink!_

**DAY 5**

Harry was woken by a high-pitched snore from Neville, _'Damn, Ron! He gets his own room & I'm stuck with Neville as a 10am alarm clock,'_ Harry thought bitterly. Slowly Harry dragged himself out of bed & into the bathroom. After he had showered & dressed, Harry made his way to the common room.

Harry joined Dean & Seamus, who were sitting in front of the fireplace. The common room only had four occupants; Harry, Dean, Seamus, Lavender & Pavarti.

Dean grinned at Harry, "Neville wake you up too?" he asked, Harry nodded. "So what are you guys doing?" Harry asked, "Playing Exploding snap, wanna play?" Seamus said. Harry had nothing better to do, so he agreed.

An hour later Ginny decided to grace the common room with her presence. She walked into the common room & scanned the room for Harry. Seeing the familiar mop of jet black hair, Ginny walked up to Harry & kissed his cheek. "Morning," she said brightly, Harry kissed her back, "Hey, what are we doing today?" he asked standing up & walking out of the common room with Ginny. "I was thinking we could go swimming or something… you know just the two of us again," said Ginny as she and Harry made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Sounds good," said Harry, holding Ginny's hand.

"Ok, ready? Let's go," Ginny asked when she & Harry re-met in the common room after getting changed into their swimmers.

They walked through a corridor & were walking down a staircase, when Ginny cried out. There was a sickening crunching sound. "OUCH!" Ginny shrieked. Harry looked at her she was a step behind him. She'd forgotten all about the trick stair! "Gin, are you ok?" Harry asked, pulling her free, he place her at the bottom of the stairs, Ginny shook her head, while crying. "I think I sprained it!" she cried. Harry scooped her up & ran her to the hospital wing.

"I'm afraid you've broken you're leg, Ms. Weasley," Madame Promfey said after inspecting Ginny's leg. "You can fix it in a heartbeat, right?" Ginny asked hopefully, Madame Promfey nodded, "I can, but it will still hurt for at least a week," she answered performing a spell, Ginny felt her bone fix. "Thankyou, so can I perform tomorrow?" Ginny asked happily. "Goodness no, you're leg is still weak! I am forbidding you from performing & you are to withdraw from the competition as soon as possible," she said sternly before, leaving to attend to someone else.

"It's not fair, I'm still going too," Ginny complained, once they were seated back in the common room. "You can't! I won't let you hurt yourself more," Harry said sternly. "We've got a whole day & nothing to do," Ginny complained more, "We have plenty to do," Harry said happily. "First we have to write your resignation letter," Harry said, pulling out a piece of parchment & quill, "Go, write!" Harry insisted.

"Finished!" Ginny said unhappily, as Ron & Hermione walked in. "Finished what?" Hermione asked curiously, "Ginny has to resign, she can't dance," Harry answered frowning, "Why not?" Ron asked. "'Cause I broke my leg, Madame Promfey fixed it, but she said it was still weak or something," Ginny pouted. "Now we have to take this to McGonagall," Harry finished, "We will," Hermione offered. "You guys just relax & um… do whatever is you do when you're alone in the common room," Hermione added, "Alright thanks," Harry muttered. "Bye," with that Ron & Hermione left.

"Poor Gin," Hermione whispered, "Yer, it must suck, she was really happy to get through the first round," Ron added. "So where's McGonagall's office?" asked Ron. Hermione laughed, "You should know, you've had heaps of detentions from her!" Hermione giggled, "That may be so, but I usually have to clean toilets of trophies," Ron told Hermione, "Oh… my bad," Hermione said sarcastically. As they reached McGonagall's office, Hermione knocked.

"Enter," Hermione enter followed by Ron. "Hello professor," Hermione greeted, McGonagall nodded. "We just came to drop this off for Ginny," Hermione said handing McGonagall the letter. "Okay thankyou, please tell Ms. Weasley that this is ok," she said after reading the letter, "Ok, bye," Hermione said as she & Ron left.

"Ok, let's go tell Ginny that McGonagall knows," said Hermione, Ron grinned, "I've got a better idea," he said, dragging Hermione outside. "But, what abou-" "Chill babe," Ron said, Hermione didn't bother to argue, but instead let Ron lead her.

"We're going to see Hagrid?" Hermione asked dully, Ron laughed, "No follow me." Ron made his way to Hagrid's pumpkin patch, "wow pumpkins!" Hermione muttered under her breath, then Ron stopped & Hermione stood next to him.

Ron leant against the wood fence; from there Hermione saw a beautiful view. She was looking out onto the grounds, there was the lake, blue & sparkling, as if diamonds were scattered across it. The castle looked like it was cut out of a magazine & stuck on the horizon. "Oh Ron, it's beautiful," Hermione whispered. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist, "I wanted to share a beautiful view with a beautiful girl," he whispered into her ear. Hermione turned her head & pecked Ron's lips, "I love you," she muttered. Ron grinned, "I love you too."

**DAY 6**

"Welcome yet again, to Hogwarts' Talent Competition! Ok unfortunately, one of our contestants is unable to perform, as she is injured. So now there are only four acts! Let's meet them! Hannah, Pavarti, Padma & Lavender, Hermione, & Draco," Harry shouted, as cheers rang out through the hall. "Ok, first to perform is… Hannah!" with that everyone left the stage, except for Hannah; who bowed & began.

Music boomed on & Hannah began to walk around the stage. This time she was wearing denim short-shorts, a green singlet which was ripped along the bottom & had mini badges down the middle. Also she was wearing green knee-high socks, black skate shoes & denim vest, which was undone. When Hannah finished Harry walked on.

"Is that girl talented or what?" Harry said grinning, everyone clapped. "Ok, next is The Fashion Triangle, please welcome Padma, Lavender & Pavarti!" Harry said walking off stage.

"OK!" Padma giggled, "All pants & skirts MUST be below the belly button! It is so UNfashionable to have dorky grandma pants!" squealed Lavender. Pavarti nodded sternly next to her. Padma spoke, "Also BLUE & GREEN should never be seen!" Lavender then began a long speech about the different types of blues & greens. "Also, Turn the Perm! Perms are like, so outdated!" Padma yelled. The crowd stayed quiet, then Harry walked on. "OK Thanks! Let's hear it for them!" Harry yelled, the hall clapped as they left the stage.

"OK next is, Hermione! Woohoo!" Harry hugged Hermione before going off stage. Hermione was wearing jeans & a blue halter top with silver sequins around the top. The music started & so did Hermione:

"_Uh' uh' some deep shit' uh' uh  
Momma please stop cryin' I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said_

You fight about money' bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to' this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III   
Never knowin what love could be' you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family  
Can we work it out Can we be a family  
I promise I'll be better' Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out Can we be a family  
I promise I'll be better' Daddy please don't  
leave

Daddy please stop yellin' I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop cryin' cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you' no matter what she says  
its true  
I know that she hurts you' but remember I love  
you' too."

Hermione was almost on the verge of crying. This song related to her life so much. Everyone was in a trance just caught up in the emotion, coming from Hermione.

"_I ran away today' ran from the noise' ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place' but don't have  
no choice' no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be' well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family_

Can we work it out Can we be a family   
I promise I'll be better' Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out Can we be a family  
I promise I'll be better' Daddy please don't  
leave

In our family portrait' we look pretty happy  
"et's play pretend' let's act like it comes  
naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays   
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step 'brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name."

Hermione really didn't want any of the things in this song; she didn't want her parents to split, she wanted to be a happy family.

"_In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal' let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
"et's play pretend' act like it goes naturally _

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
'Can we work it out Can we be a family'  
We look pretty normal' let's go back to that  
'I promise I'll be better' Mommy I'll do   
anything'  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
'Can we work it out Can we be a family'  
"et's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally  
'I promise I'll be better' Daddy please don't  
leave'  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
'Can we work it out Can we be a family'  
We look pretty normal' let's go back to that  
'I promise I'll be better' Daddy please don't  
leave'

Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my   
shining star  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave   
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone

Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better' I'll tell my brother   
Oh' I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better' I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night."

Hermione finished, as the hall was filled with clapping & cheering. Blushing slightly she walked off stage. "GO Hermione! Ok now last but not… blah, blah, blah, Draco Malfoy!' Harry said as Draco walked on.

"Hey Hogwarts! Ok let's get down to business." Draco said standing in the centre of the stage. "Ok last time I told you about the hair, now I give you tips on how to get glowing clear skin like mine," some clapping came from the Slytherins. "Ok, every morning wash your face with warm water, and then apply your exfoliating cream. After washes that off, dry your face & add moisturizer. Here's a tip: if you have long hair or a fringe, simply get a headband to keep your hair away! THANKYOU!" again the Slytherins clapped & cheered as Draco walked off.

"Right, ok the judges are making their decisions now…" a moment later McGonagall handed Harry an envelope. "OK, I have the results! Can everyone come on stage? Good ok, The Fashion Triangle… you're gone! Out of Draco, Hannah & Hermione, who will go? Ok Hermione you're safe & so is…"

**Sorry it's taken so long to update! I've been lazy! But also buzy I swear! Good? Not Good? That's up 2 u not me! lol! R&R! mwah**

**-Lor**


	11. Just Trust Me

**Hey all! THANKU TO ALL MA REVIEWERS FIRST OFF! Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

**Mwah**

**-Lor**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter!_

**DAY 5**

"HANNAH! Which means Draco you're gone!" Harry yelled happily, as Draco sulked off the stage after The Fashion Triangle. "Ok, we're down to the FINAL TWO! We have two more performances, then, you the audience will decide who wins Hogwarts' Talent competition! See ya!" Harry said walking off stage.

"Congratulations Hermione!" said Ron, hugging her tightly, "Thanks," she said. Harry & Ginny also congratulated Hermione before they left to go to the Gryffindor common room & Ron & Hermione left for the Head's common room.

"You were awesome, everyone thought so," said Ron, once they'd gotten in the Head's common room (at 7pm). Hermione blushed, "Ok, let's talk about something else, like us," Hermione said smiling. "What about us?" Ron asked wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione broke away from Ron & sat down. "Do you really love me?" she asked avoiding his eyes. Ron sat next to her, "Of course! Why?" Ron asked confused, Hermione shrugged, "I don't know, I just can't believe out of all the girls at Hogwarts you love me, I mean me; ugly, nerdy Hermione," Hermione said tears appearing fast. "'Mione, your not nerdy & your certainly not ugly. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met!" Ron said.

Hermione smiled at Ron, "I love you," she whispered, Ron placed his arms around Hermione & kissed her passionately. When they parted Hermione placed her head on Ron's chest & sighed. "Tired?" Hermione nodded, "I'm going to bed, night Hun," Hermione said pecking Ron & standing up, "Night babe," Ron said, Hermione grinned & walked to her dorm. Shortly after Ron decide to call it a day.

**DAY 7**

"Babe, wake up," Ron whispered lightly pushing Hermione. Hermione groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled, "What are you doing today?" she asked sleepily, Ron raised his eye brows, "You mean what are WE doing today?" Hermione shook her head, she had to practice for tomorrow & talk to Ginny.

"Ah, Ron I have… stuff to do today," she said regretfully. Ron looked angry, "Like what?" he asked, Hermione stood up. "Just stuff & I have to see someone," she said getting annoyed with all the interrogating. "Who?" Ron asked standing, "Just a friend," Hermione didn't want Ron to know she was going to see Ginny, because, she was going to ask Ginny about her song choice.

"Who is it?" Ron asked loudly, Hermione felt angry, why didn't he trust her? "Does it matter?" she yelled, Ron was red. "Argh, whatever do what you want," Ron yelled back before going to his dorm.

Hermione sat down & felt a weight on her heart. Why did Ron get so angry? Why doesn't he trust me? These thoughts were running through her head. Groaning, Hermione got up & went to her dorm to get dressed, then headed to Gryffindor common room.

"So why didn't you just tell him you were seeing me?" Ginny asked, after Hermione had told her about her & Ron's argument. Hermione shrugged, "This is a surprise for him! You're helping me pick a song to show him how much I love him," she said. Ginny still looked confused, "If he knew I was talking to you, he'd ask you what it was about," Hermione finished. Ginny nodded, "Yer, you're right." Ginny stood, "Ok let's got to my dorm & we can choose a song that says. 'I'm sorry & I love you,'" Ginny said happily.

"What about this one?' Ginny asked for the millionth time, handing Hermione the lyrics to a song. "Uh… no it's too, just keep looking," Hermione pressed on. Ginny groaned & picked up any old lyrics, "What about this? It's the last one I can find," Ginny said yawning. Hermione began to read it, "Gin, this is perfect!" Hermione squealed hugging Ginny, "It is? Well good lets practice," Ginny said, as Hermione began to practice.

"So Hermione's with Ginny?" Ron asked stupidly, Harry nodded. "What happened? Hermione seemed upset," Harry asked, Ron groaned. "Nothing except me being my usual hot headed self," Ron added, sitting down next to Harry. "So you guys are fighting?" Harry asked sympathetically, Ron nodded, "It's all my fault! I just… I feel so lucky to have Hermione & I'm scared that I'll lose her. You know, like she'll find someone she likes better than me," Ron admitted. "Man, you know Hermione would never do that, just trust her," Harry re-assured Ron; who nodded.

**DAY 8**

"Get up Hermione! The show starts in an hour!" Ginny yelled yanking the covers off Hermione, "I don't want to sing," She answered, not opening her eyes, "Too bad, you have to," Ginny said as Hermione groaned & got up. "Have a shower & be backstage in 20minutes, ok?" Ginny stated & left.

"That took you 30minutes!" Ginny said, heroine shrugged, "It doesn't matter," said Ginny, starting to do Hermione's hair & make-up. "Is everyone out there?" Hermione asked, "Yes, Ron's out there. Don't worry, you'll make up. Besides your song choice is perfect, just keep smiling at him & he'll understand," Ginny said comfortingly. Hermione forced a smile, "You're right, it was just a silly fight," Hermione said confidently.

"WELCOME TO THE SECOND LAST PERFORMANCE! Our next performance will be in front of the rest of the school, as it is on the day of the return of the other students." Harry began. "Also, pay attention, because you will have to vote for either Hannah or Hermione!" Harry bellowed as Hermione & Hannah walked on stage. The crowd applauded & cheered, Hermione looked at the crowd & spotted Ron & Ginny. Ginny waved & gave Hermione a thumbs up, Hermione smiled back, then smiled at Ron; who smiled weakly back. Hermione's heart fell, _'What if he still hates me?' _Hermione thought sadly as Harry continued.

"First off it's Hermione, WAHOO!" he yelled as he & Hannah walked off stage. Hermione calmed herself, _'Please forgive me Ron,'_ Hermione pleaded to herself. The music began.

**Sorry school like started and I've been kinda busy… finally only 2 or 3 chapters left! Good? Not Good? That's up 2 u not me! lol! R&R! mwah**

**-Lor**


	12. Stickwitu

**Hey all! THANKU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS FIRST OFF! Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it! R&R! sry it took so long**

**Mwah**

**-Lor**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter! Or 'stickwitu' by pussycat dolls_

**DAY 5**

"_I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
And Throwing their love away  
but I know I got a good thing right here,_

_That's why I say (Hey)" _

Hermione pointed at Ron & grinned. Ron grinned back; everything that was said & done yesterday was forgotten.

**  
**_"Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stickwitu  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stickwitu  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stickwitu  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stickwitu_

I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride  
In our private lives  
Ain't nobody getting in between  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me  
that's why I say."

Hermione walked down the steps of the stage & began to make her way through the crowd to Ron. When she reached Ron, she began the chorus._  
_

"_Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stickwitu  
Forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stickwitu  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick wit u  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stickwitu."  
_

Hermione slipped her hand into his & began to walk back to the stage with Ron. She climbed the stairs in front of Ron. When they were in the centre of the stage Hermione continued.

"_And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
I got you  
We'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you  
Baby I'm with you, baby you're with me."_

To Hermione, it felt like the whole audience had faded away & she was there with Ron again. By the way Ron was looking at her; she knew everything was alright again.__

"So don't you worry about   
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's, that's why I say (Hey)

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stickwitu   
Forever  
Nobody's gonna take me higher  
I must stickwitu  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stickwitu  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stickwitu  
Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stickwitu  
Forever  
Nobody's gonna take me higher  
I must stickwitu  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stickwitu  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stickwitu."

Hermione finished singing & looked at Ron; who had a goofy grin on his face. Ron turned to face Hermione & with everyone watching; Ron leant forward & caught Hermione's lips in a kiss. Blushing deeply they walked off stage hand-in-hand.

Harry walked on, as the crowd cheered. "Well… uh that was a performance that won't be forgotten," Harry assumed, receiving a laugh from the crowd. "Ok, let's here it for Hannah!" Harry yelled as Hannah walked on.

Hannah was wearing a pair of pink army cargos, with a grey shirt that looked as though Hannah had splattered different coloured paint on it. Also in sloppy writing on the front of the shirt & butt of the pants was written; CaN't ToUcH tHiS! Hannah walked around the stage, posing every so often & receiving cat calls & woof whistles.

When Hannah walked off Harry walked on, "Why can't we touch that?" he joked, pouting. "You're gonna get it Potter," Ginny said loudly, "I'm kidding Gin! Ok that wraps up this, ok the next performance, will be that last & you will have to vote! So think about your choice! Cya!" Harry walked off stage.

**DAY 9**

"Lets go already!" Ron said knocking on Hermione's door. "Just a minute Ron, anyway what's the rush?" Hermione voice came from the other side of the door. "Hermione, its 1pm! We have to be back from Hogsmeade at 5pm!" Ron exclaimed. "Fine," Hermione said as she walked out wearing jeans & a pink strapless top. "You look hot!" Ron said, Hermione blushed, "Let's go," she added.

"Where are we going first?" Hermione asked as she hopped off the carriage. Ron landed beside her, "Wherever you want to go," he said taking her hand. "Ok, let's go to… Honeydukes," she said as they made their way to Honeydukes.

Three hours later Hermione started to feel dizzy, "Ron, I don't feel right," she said huskily, "What's wrong?" Ron asked facing her. Hermione shrugged, "Can we go back to Hogwarts," she pleaded, "Sure, lets go," Ron muttered.

When they arrived in their common room they fell onto the sofa. "I'm really tired," Hermione yawned; Ron looked worried, "Really?" Hermione nodded. "Maybe you should lie down," Ron suggested.

Hermione stood up and stretched, "Yer, I really need a rest, can you wake me up for dinner?" she asked, Ron nodded and pecked her cheek. Hermione smiled and headed to her dorm.

"Mione, wake up. You missed dinner," Ron whispered as Hermione's eyes fluttered open. "I did?" she muttered, "Yer, I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't badge. You look terrible," Ron said worriedly, "Thanks," Hermione said sarcastically.

Hermione sat up and felt dizzy again, "I don't feel well," she whispered. Ron felt her cheeks, "You feel hot, maybe you should see Madame Promfey," Hermione shook her head. "No, I'll just rest a bit more and it should wear off," she said placing her head back on the pillows. Ron kissed Hermione's forehead and left so she could sleep.

**Sorry! school started and I've been kinda busy, assignments and all… finally only 2 days left! Good? Not Good? That's up 2 u not me! lol! R&R! mwah**

**-Lor**


	13. Getting Better?

**Hey all! THANKU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS FIRST OFF! Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it! R&R! **

**ONE MORE CHAPTER THEN ITS DONE!**

**Mwah**

**-Lor**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter!_

_**Also I stuffed up on the last chapter up the top its says DAY 5 its not DAY 5 its actually DAY 8 so sorry my bad!**_

**DAY 10**

"She's ill," Ron muttered, Harry and Ginny looked worried. "So she's still asleep?" Ginny asked, Ron nodded, "We should get Madame Promfey," Harry insisted. Ron sighed in defeat, "Alright, you two go get her," he said, as Ginny and Harry left.

Ron walked into Hermione's dorm and sat on the end of her bed. She was sleeping so peacefully, that Ron just sat there watching her.

The morning light was falling across her face, making her skin glow. Her curls were framing her face perfectly. Hermione groaned softly as her eyes flickered open. "Morning," she muttered, closing her eyes, Ron smile, "Morning Mione," he said.

There was a knock on the door. Hermione looked puzzled as Madame Promfey walked in followed by Harry and Ginny. "How are you feeling Miss Granger?" Promfey asked feeling Hermione cheeks. "Umm, fine… better than yesterday," Hermione said as Madame Promfey wrote something down.

"Are you dizzy? Tired? Hot?" she continued, Hermione nodded, "Yes, but I'm feeling a lot better today," Hermione added. Madame Promfey nodded, then glanced at everyone.

"Hermione's sick with the flu," she said simply. Everyone looked at Hermione. "Drink this," Promfey said handing Hermione a liquid in a strange round bottle. Hermione drank it all and nearly threw it up. "Yuck!" Hermione muttered, "You should be fine by tomorrow," Madame Promfey said leaving.

"You still competing?" Ginny asked, Hermione nodded, "Yes, Promfey said I'd be fine by tomorrow," she added. Suddenly Hermione felt sleepy, "I'm going to rest," she muttered before closing her eyes and getting comfy.

Ron, Harry and Ginny left the dorm and sat in the head's common room. "I hope she's ok for tomorrow," Harry said, Ginny nodded. "Has she chosen a song?" Ginny asked, "Ah yer, she told me yesterday. But I can't remember it," Ron said joining the conversation.

"Well, Hermione's asleep and we can't stay here at day," Ginny said finally, Harry nodded. "Let's play quidditch," Harry said, Ginny agreed and finally so did Ron.

"Ok, Ron you're keeper and me and Harry are gonna do some drills and try and score," Ginny informed Ron. They began to play, but Harry and Ginny almost instantly gave up on quidditch and took to 'entertaining' each other, playing around and chasing each other. Sighing Ron walked back up to the castle.

"Hermione, are you there?" Ron called through the closed door. "Come in," she called. Ron entered and sat on the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked placing a hand on her cheek. "Much better, is it lunch time yet?" she asked. Ron nodded, "Yer, are you hungry?" he asked, Hermione sat up and nodded. "Well, get dressed and we'll go to lunch," Ron said standing up and leaving the room.

10 minutes later Hermione met up with Ron in the head's common room. She was looking almost fully recovered. Smiling happily Hermione interlaced her hand with his and they headed down to the Great Hall.

"Look there's Gin and Harry," Hermione said as they entered the Hall. They walked over to Harry and Ginny briskly and sat down.

"Hermione, how are you?" Harry asked when they'd taken their seats. "Better than I was earlier," Hermione answered filling her plate with food. After they'd all eaten as much as could, they decided to go to the head's common room.

"What do you guys want to do?" Harry asked, from his place on the couch. Ginny who was lying next to Harry on the couch shrugged. Hermione suddenly sat upright from her place in Ron's arms. "Shit, I really need to practice for tomorrow," Hermione told them. Ginny stood up and stretched, "C'mon then, we can go to my dorm," Ginny said as she and Hermione left the head's common room.

"Gin, I have to pick TWO songs!" Hermione said falling back on Ginny's bed. Ginny shrugged, "So, you've got one, just picked a funky one that people can dance to," Ginny said flicking through Hermione's song book.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled five minutes later, "What?" Hermione asked glancing up from the song book she was looking through. "How's this for your second song?" Ginny asked, Hermione read the title. "Yer, I love that song," Hermione told Ginny. "Well, what are you waiting for you need to practice!" Ginny exclaimed.

**Sorry! Omg teachers just love dishing out assignments! So was this chapter, Good? Not Good? That's up 2 u not me! lol! R&R! mwah**

**-Lor**


	14. An Ending to a Very Different Summer

**Hey all! **

**THANKU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS FIRST OFF, I SWEAR IF IT WEREN'T FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT; I NEVER WOULD'VE FINISHED THIS FIC! SO THANKU SO MUCH! **

**R&R! **

**YES FINALLY IT'S FINISHED! YAY!**

**Mwah**

**-Lor**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter! Also I don't own ANY songs I use!_

**DAY 11**

"You'll be great Hermione," Ginny reassured her, Hermione was looking worried. "What if I screw up?" she asked, getting up and pacing around the room. "You won't," Ginny said as Hermione sat down. "I mean this performance is in front of the whole school, speaking of which has the train come yet?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded, "Yes, it arrived an hour ago," Hermione sighed, "Alright, how long until its time?" Ginny checked her watch, "Uh an hour, you should start getting ready," Ginny advised her. "Ok, I'll just have a shower than you can help me with hair and make up," Hermione said.

Hermione came out of the shower and put on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. When she re-entered her dorm she saw Ginny had already set up her make up, so it was ready.

"Sit here, we'll do you're make up first so it doesn't get on you're dress," Ginny told Hermione, who nodded. Half an hour later Hermione and Ginny were ready for the performance and ball. "Let's go, Ron and Harry will be waiting," Hermione said as she and Ginny left the dorm.

Sure enough Harry and Ron were sitting waiting for the girls, in the common room wearing their tuxedos. When Hermione and Ginny walked in, Harry and Ron's jaws dropped. The girls looked amazing.

Ginny was wearing a long, hot pink, strapless dress that hand light pink lace as a trimming. Her hair was in a messy bun, in which strands of her fiery hair were already falling out and framing her face.

On the other hand Hermione was wearing a long, spaghetti strap, purple dress that changed to different purples depending on the light. It also had mini diamonds across the top. Hermione's hair was half done up in a messy bun and the rest of it fell into loose curls past her shoulders.

"Ready?" Harry asked being the first person to snap out of the trance. Everyone nodded. "Let's go," Ginny said walking out with Harry followed closely by Hermione and Ron.

When they arrived at the Great hall it was packed everyone was already seated and waiting patiently for the entertainment to begin.

"Ok, pick a good table. Hermione and I have to go back stage we'll see you guys after Hermione wins," Harry said pecking Ginny and walking backstage with Hermione. "Good luck," Harry said before walking on stage.

"Hello! It's great to see everyone back at Hogwarts and ready to enjoy some fabulous talent tonight! Not only will The Weird Sisters be entertaining us tonight but so will however wins this competition!" Harry yelled out as the Hall erupted into applause. "Please welcome Hannah, who is modeling the gown she made for herself tonight!" Harry added clapping as Hannah came on stage.

Hannah came on stage wearing a sparkly, black dress, off the shoulder, low cut dress. The bottom was cut diagonally from right to left, the highest it went was just above the knee on the right and on the left it went to mid shin. Around her waist a pink ribbon had been loosely tied into a bow so her figure was still visible. She was wearing black stilettos that had pink bows across the toe.

After the whole audience had seen the dress from every angle, Hannah did a final spin and walked off smiling. Harry walked on.

"Does that girl have talent or what?" he asked receiving cheers. "Let's hear it for Hannah!" the applause for the hall was almost deafening. From backstage Hermione was so nervous the butterflies in her stomach had even stopped fluttering to try and calm down.

"Ok now time for Hermione, who is singing 'Last Night on Earth' by Delta Goodrem!" Harry yelled clapping with the rest of the students, as Hermione came on the stage.

Shaking slightly, Hermione stood in the middle of the stage and began to sing with the music.

"_It's the last night on earth  
Before the great divide  
My hands are shaking time was  
Never on our side." _

Hermione couldn't believe her voice was working. Slowly the shaking was lessening. 

"There's no such thing  
As a beautiful goodbye  
As an ordinary day  
I prayed for you a thousand times

It's never enough  
No matter how many times  
I try to tell you this is love

If tomorrow never comes  
I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
And if tomorrow falls asleep  
Can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like  
It's the last night on earth  
Like it's the last night on earth."

Hermione had forgotten about her nerves and began to walk slowly around the stage. Hermione's mind was blank except for the lyrics that were going though her mind at the speed of light.

"A penny for your thoughts  
A picture so it'll last  
That cycle down the roads of immortality  
Your fingers on my skin  
Only you can hear my fear  
Only you can help me heal  
I see forever with you here

It's never enough  
No matter how many miles stand between us  
This is love

If tomorrow never comes  
I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
And if tomorrow falls asleep  
Can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like  
It's the last night on earth  
Like it's the last night on earth

It's never enough, no  
It's never enough  
It's never enough

The afterglow  
And the bright sunlight  
The shadows fall  
Will you still be mine?  
Will you still be mine?  
Will you still be mine?  
I ask."

Hermione knew she only had one more verse, to impress everyone. Preparing herself she belted out the last bit of the song. From somewhere inside her a voice came out, that Hermione didn't know she had. 

"If tomorrow never comes  
I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
(And if tomorrow falls asleep)  
'Til the day I die  
Can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like  
It's the last night on earth  
Like it's the last night on earth  
It's the last night on earth  
It's never enough."

Hermione held the last note as long as she could before stopping and breathing in and out deeply. There was silence in the hall for a split second; everyone was surprised by the strength of Hermione's voice in this song. Then almost instantly the shock wore off and the hall was filled with a deafening, ear ringing, applause that left Hermione walking off stage with a grin across her face.

"WOW!" Harry yelled, "Ok, well done to our final two and everyone you have 5 minutes to vote for your favourite performer," Harry hollered walking backstage.

"Hermione, you were awesome," Harry said walking over to Hermione and hugging her. "That last bit… wow, well done," Harry said struggling for words. "Thanks Harry," Hermione said, giving him a brief hug.

One minute passed.

Hermione was sitting talking to Hannah quietly.

Another minute passed.

Hermione and Hannah were not walking around the dressing room nervously waiting for the results.

Four minutes had passed.

Hannah and Hermione, sat waiting nervously again. Now they were too nervous to even smile as Harry walked into the room.

"Hey guys it's been five minutes, I'm just about to make the announcement. I just wanna say well done and good luck to both of you," he said hugging Hermione and Hannah quickly. With a final nod he left the room.

"Ok, I have the results in my hand," Harry yelled holding up an envelope for everyone to see. "I just want to thank Hannah, Hermione and all the other performers for the great entertainment. Also thanks to all of you guys, you've been great," Harry said as everyone cheered.

"Ok, enough small talk, could Hannah and Hermione please come on stage?" Harry asked as Hermione and Hannah slowly walked on stage and stood next to Harry.

"Alright here it goes," Harry said taking a deep breath in and opening the envelope. Harry's eyes widened as he read the outcome. "Ok, our runner up is…" Harry paused for effect. "Hannah! WHICH MEANS HERMIONE GRANGER IS THE WINNER!" Harry screamed, as Hannah and Hermione hugged.

Hermione was shocked; so many things were running through her head. The applause in the hall was so loud Hermione couldn't hear properly. Hannah smiled and congratulated Hermione then walked off the stage.

"Hermione how do you feel?" Harry asked, once the cheering had ceased. "Uh, I don't know," Hermione answered truthfully. Harry laughed, "Ok, the ball has officially now begun. So to start us off Hermione, will you do the honours?" Harry asked as Hermione nodded.

The music to the second song Hermione had chosen started, as did the cheering in the hall. Hermione smiled widely and began to sing, still shocked.

"_A scrub is a guy that thinks hes fine and is also known as a buster  
Always thinkin' about what he wants  
He just sits on his (oh his, on his, on his)  
So...(no) _

I don't want your number (no)  
I don't wanna give you mine and (no)  
I don't wanna meet you no where (no)  
I don't want none of your time and (no)

I don't want no scrub,  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me,  
Hanging out the passenger side,  
Of his best friends ride,  
Trying to hollar at me."

The shock that had overtaken Hermione had worn off and Hermione was now, just enjoying singing and having everyone enjoying it.

"I don't want no scrub,  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me,  
Hanging out the passenger side,  
Of his best friends ride,  
Trying to hollar at me.

And a scrubs is checkin' me,  
But his game is kinda weak,  
And I know he can't approach me,  
Cause I"m looking like class and he's looking like trash,  
Can't get wit' a deadbeat (deadbeat)  
So...(no)

I don't want your number (no)  
I don't wanna give you mine and (no)  
I don't wanna meet you no where (no)  
I don't want none of your time and (no)

I don't want no scrub,  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me,  
Hanging out the passenger side,  
Of his best friends ride,  
Trying to hollar at me."

Everyone in the hall was now dancing and those who knew the words were singing alongHermione saw Harry, Ron and Ginny watching her, Hermione waved, receiving a kiss back from Ron.

"I don't want no scrub,  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me,  
Hanging out the passenger side,  
Of his best friends ride,  
Trying to hollar at me.

If you don't have a car and you're walking  
Oh yes son, I'm talking to you,  
You live at home with your momma (I'm talking to you)  
Oh yes son, I'm talking to you,  
You have a shorty but you don't show no love,  
Oh yes son, I'm talking to you,

_Wanna get me with no money,  
Oh no, I don't want no, oh _

No scrub, no scrub, no no,  
No scrub, no scrub, no no,

I don't want no scrub,  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me,  
Hanging out the passenger side,  
Of his best friends ride,  
Trying to hollar at me.

I don't want no scrub,  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me,  
Hanging out the passenger side,  
Of his best friends ride,  
Trying to hollar at me."

Hermione finished the song and smiled breathlessly at the crowd who was cheering loudly as possible. Hermione bowed and ran backstage as the Weird Sisters began to set up.

"'Mione, you were unbelievable," Ron said running up to her and hugging her tightly, kissing her lightly. Ginny and Harry also congratulated her as they headed into the great hall.

The Weird Sisters had already begun to play a slow song and everyone was dancing slowly with their date. Harry and Ginny went away to dance closer to the stage.

Ron slipped his arms around Hermione's waist as she slid her arms around his neck. They began to sway slowly. Ron pecked Hermione tenderly.

"Is this the highlight of your time at Hogwarts?" Ron asked suddenly. Hermione thought for a moment, then shook her head, "No, it's loving you and having you love me back," she said pulling Ron into a kiss.

It's true what people say, every summer is different.

_**The End!**_

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed u guys rock! I hope u all enjoyed this fic and plz check out my other fics and review 'em!**

**R&R! mwah**

**Lots of luck & love**

**-Lor xoxoxo**


End file.
